


Breeze

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumple spend an afternoon by the docks, and he recounts the first time he brought her there and how much he appreciates those afternoon breezes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeze

Breeze

They sat near the docks enjoying the afternoon breeze. The air was salty and warm. Rumplestiltskin inhaled the scent deeply, letting it fill his lungs. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he remembered the first time he and Belle had sat at the docks. He'd brought her here the day before she'd lost her memories.

They had sat on the bench, sharing a picnic basket full of crustless finger sandwiches and a thermos full of iced tea. She'd revealed to him that she'd never seen the ocean before, so he brought her to the docks. It wasn't the most romantic place, but she'd enjoyed it.

They'd talked about everything from the passing ships to the weather but something had took his breath away. The wind began to blow softly through her tresses. Her thick halo of chestnut curls blew wildly around her face, and he was certain that he'd never seen anything more beautiful in all his life.

"Are you all right Rumplestiltskin?" Belle inquired, giving her husband a concerned look.

"I was just caught up in an old memory.," he half smiled, brushing it off. He gripped the tip of his cane looking off into the horizon. He felt his heart flutter when he felt her hand graze the top of his. He met her brilliant azure eyes, the breeze blowing gently through her curls.

He watched her tresses tumble in an unruly fashion as she continued to stare at him. "Would you please tell me what you're thinking about?" she asked, and he noticed the slight irritation in her voice.

"I was just thinking about how the ocean breeze tousling your auburn locks makes you look breathtaking," he revealed, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat from his sincere confession.

"I think the breeze makes a bird's nest out of it," she laughed, finger brushing her hair until he grabbed her hand.

"And I think the breeze makes it look unbridled and glorious. It reminds me of how you freed me from a lonely loveless existence," he confessed, catching her off guard.

"It's such a simple thing and to think it reminds you of that, " she sighed, leaning into him. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Aye...I'll never take these afternoon breezes for granted," he replied, placing a soft kiss on her crown of hair. He was thankful to be with her in that moment and glad that a simple breeze had reminded him of how much she'd given him and how much he cherished her.


End file.
